Es real
by Isbel0079
Summary: ¿Qué pasó después del me amas, real o no real?¿Cómo reaccionaron Peeta y Katniss tras su primera noche de amor? Entierro mi rostro en su cuello y me envuelvo en ese olor que significa seguridad, amor y esperanza. Regalo para AleST por el Intercambio del Día del Amigo del Foro el Diente de León.


**Disclaimer: tanto Los Juegos del Hambre como Peeta Mellark no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la genial Suzanne Collins. Esta historia es parte del Intercambio del Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León. Regalo para AleST.**

Es real

Despierto lentamente y puedo notar una sonrisa en mi cara, lo que me sorprende ya que, ¿cuánto hace que no sonreía de manera involuntaria? Pequeñas sonrisas si, pero no la enorme mueca de felicidad que sé que está plasmada en mi rostro. Puedo notar la leve respiración de Peeta en mi pelo, así como sus fuertes manos rozando mi espalda ¿desnuda? Es en ese momento que recuerdo lo sucedido la noche anterior y el motivo de mi felicidad. Vuelven a mi mente los besos, las caricias y una pregunta susurrada. _¿Me amas, real o no real?_ y una respuesta que salió directamente de mi corazón, _real._

Me muevo ligeramente intentando no despertarlo, solo lo suficiente para poder mirar su cara y comprobar que su rostro es un reflejo del mío. Sus labios se curvan hacía arriba en una sonrisa indolente y no puedo evitar quedarme embobada mirando sus pestañas, esas pestañas que tanto llamaron mi atención hace ahora más de un año, durante mi convalecencia, tan rubias y largas, reposando ahora sobre sus pómulos. Si bien su rostro ha perdido la redondez que tenía antes de nuestros primeros juegos ya no está hundido y demacrado como cuando volvió a casa después de la guerra. Ha recuperado los kilos que perdió durante su tratamiento con el doctor Aurelius y vuelve a tener la robustez que le caracterizaba a los 16 años, cuando ayudaba a sus padres en la panadería.

Noto como la mano que reposa en mi espalda comienza a hacer círculos perezosos en ella y sus pestañas se mueven ligeramente, al tiempo que una ronca risilla se escucha en la habitación. Puedo notar todo mi cuerpo sonrojándose, no sé el tiempo que Peeta lleva despierto pero sé que me ha descubierto mirándole embobada.

— Espero que te guste lo que ves— me dice con voz aún ronca por el sueño, al tiempo que dos rendijas azules me miran fijamente entre esas largas pestañas.

—Ohh, umm— son los lamentables sonidos que salen de mi boca, nunca fui buena con las palabras y esta situación ha provocado que mi mente se quede por completo en blanco.

— Buenos días Katniss— vuelve a hablar, al tiempo que me atrae contra su pecho y me da un fuerte abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en mi pelo. Yo no puedo evitar aprovechar esta oportunidad para enterrar mi avergonzado rostro en su cuello y envolverme en ese olor tan familiar a canela y eneldo, ese olor que significa seguridad, amor y esperanza, ese olor que me recuerda que estoy en casa, ese olor que es Peeta y sin el cual ya no podría vivir— ¿Katniss?— pregunta, al tiempo que comienza a acariciar suavemente mi pelo.

—Buenos días— digo con la cabeza aún enterrada en su cuello, provocándole cosquillas con mi nariz. Noto como intenta que levante mi cabeza, pero mi natural timidez comienza a invadirme al recordar que estoy completamente desnuda debajo de las sábanas, así que refuerzo mi agarre a su cintura y entierro más profundamente mi rostro en su cuello, buscando refugio en mi escondite favorito.

— Katniss, ¿estás bien?— es la leve preocupación que noto en su voz lo que me hace finalmente levantar la cabeza y enfrentar su mirada. La sonrisa se ha borrado de su rostro y puedo leer preocupación y miedo en sus ojos, así que inspiro profundamente y roja como un tomate asiento, manteniendo su mirada al tiempo que mis labios se elevan en una tímida sonrisa.

— Buenos días— vuelvo a probar mi voz, notando que ya sale un poco más firme, su sonrisa vuelve, se inclina para darme un leve beso en los labios y un fuerte abrazo.

— Aún no puedo creer que esto esté pasando— me dice, esta vez es su rostro el sonrosado— ¿es real?, temo despertarme en esa celda del Capitolio y que esto no haya sido más que otro sueño.

— Es real Peeta, es real— le digo al tiempo que deposito un suave beso en sus labios, beso que él no tarda en profundizar — Peeta— trato de separarme un poco, pero él me abraza más fuerte— Peeta, se está haciendo tarde, el bosque, el pan...— pero no puedo continuar porque se ha situado sobre mí al tiempo que llena de pequeños besos todo mi rostro y comienza a hacerme cosquillas— ¡Peeta!— vuelvo a gritar tratando de quitármelo de encima, pero no logro moverlo ni un poquito ya que él es muy fuerte y yo siento como la fuerza se me escapa entre carcajadas.

— Hoy podríamos tomarnos el día libre — me dice entre beso y beso, moviendo levemente la sábana con la que trato de cubrirme.

— Peeta, eres el panadero, el único panadero del distrito, no puedes.

— Tienes razón— me dice acostándose a mi lado y tapando su cara con su antebrazo derecho— es solo que, solo por hoy, me gustaría tenerte solo para mí.

Me mira enarcando una ceja y sé que, por mucho que lo deseara es incapaz de permanecer en la cama. Desde que llegó se ha ocupado de hornear pan para todo el distrito (y bollitos de queso para mi), repartiéndolo gratis entre todos los habitantes. Yo cazo y llevo las piezas que nosotros no comemos al Quemador donde Sae ha abierto una especie de comedor. Es nuestra contribución al distrito y si bien no es necesario que yo aporte caza a diario en el caso de Peeta es diferente, es el único que sabe hacer pan y siendo como es, sé que sería incapaz de dejarlos un día sin este alimento.

— Tu lo que no quieres es quedarte sin bollitos de queso— comenta sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Oye!— aprovecho que está distraído intentando alcanzar mi cuello para darle con la almohada en la cabeza— ¡Eso no es cierto!, también me gusta tu tarta de chocolate— termino entre risas.

— Ya sabía yo que solo me querías por mi repostería— y comienza de nuevo una guerra de cosquillas— Me encanta tu risa— me dice acariciando mi cara.

— Y a mí tus pestañas— para mi eterna vergüenza mi boca ha hablado sin permiso de mi cerebro y noto como vuelvo a ponerme de un rojo furioso.

— ¿Mis pestañas?— dice sorprendido, _d_ e _perdidos al río_ , pienso, ya que he hablado de más hago algo que llevo queriendo hacer desde que comenzamos a restaurar el libro de mi padre, acerco mi mano a su cara — No sabía que un chico pudiera tener las pestañas tan largas— susurro, con mi dedo índice acaricio lentamente sus pestañas — No es algo que se aprecie a simple vista, porque son tan rubias que casi no se ven, pero cuando estás concentrando pintando y la luz se refleja en tu cara entonces se puede ver lo largas que son y…— dejo de hablar ante la profunda mirada de Peeta.

— No sabía que te habías fijado tanto en mi— me dice sorprendido— por aquella época pensaba que solo era una imposición más de Snow, y que si bien estábamos intentando ser amigos, ese era el motivo principal por el que tolerabas mi presencia. Bueno, por eso y por mis bollos de queso que comías en cantidades industriales— continúa, intentando relajar el ambiente, ya que sabe lo mucho que me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos.

— Si bueno, no negaré que mi principal interés se centraba en los panecillos y galletas— no puedo evitar que mis mejillas ardan, y continúo en un susurro, la vista fija en el techo— pero creo que ya te quería entonces, solo estaba demasiado obcecada para aceptarlo… tuve que perderte para empezar a reconocerme a mí misma lo que sentía por ti.

—Y ahora que me tienes, ¿qué piensas hacer conmigo?— su pregunta, esa pregunta igual a la de nuestros primeros juegos.

—Sigo queriendo ponerte en un lugar donde no te hagan daño— le digo mirándolo a los ojos— No soportaría perderte, no a ti también.

— No voy a irme a ninguna parte— dice, apretándome en un fuerte abrazo— Creo haber mencionado que ni siquiera tengo intención de abandonar esta cama en un futuro cercano— sonríe guiñándome un ojo— Y ahora que hemos aclarado eso, ¿puedo preguntarte porque te aferras a esa sábana como si fuera un salvavidas?, porque que yo sepa, el único en esta habitación que no sabe nadar soy yo.

Yo solo puedo quedarme fijamente mirando la quemadura de mi brazo. Sé que es absurdo que, después de lo de anoche, me de vergüenza que vea mi cuerpo desnudo, pero si incluso a mí me cuesta mirarme mientras me ducho, ¿cómo puede gustarle mirar mi cuerpo? Parezco un mueble viejo parcheado. Peeta sigue la dirección de mi mirada y asiente, comprensivo.

— ¿Sabes?— comienza, mirándome serio, sentado en la cama— no recuerdo cuando empecé a ayudar a mis padres en la panadería, llevo amasando pan desde que tengo memoria, sin embargo, si recuerdo la primera vez que introduje las bandejas de pan en el horno, tenía cinco años— mira por la ventana, continuando su relato— Nunca olvidaré ese día. Era una gran responsabilidad que me dejaran ocuparme del pan de los hornos y estaba eufórico porque había conseguido introducir la bandeja a la primera, a pesar del calor.

—Ajá…

—El problema vino cuando intenté sacarla, no tenía fuerza suficiente para sacarla rápido, intenté con todas mis fuerzas que no se me resbalara y me quemé ambos antebrazos. Del dolor solté la bandeja y algunos panes cayeron al suelo. Recuerdo estar meás asustado de lo que haría mi madre cuando viera lo que había hecho que del dolor de las quemaduras y comencé a llorar.

— Peeta…— le digo acariciando su brazo. Sé que el tema de su familia es difícil para él ya que los perdió a todos en el bombardeo al distrito.

— No, déjame continuar— me dice— Estaba asustadísimo, pero quién llegó alertado por el ruido fue mi padre. Al ver lo ocurrido corrió a curarme…yo no paraba de disculparme pero él me dijo que no me preocupara, que la primera vez él había tirado la bandeja entera y que estaba orgulloso de mi, que ese sería nuestro pequeño secreto.

Su mirada está fija en el leve resplandor quede anuncia el nuevo día, totalmente perdido en sus recuerdos.

— Pero yo no paraba de llorar, aquello dolía como el infierno y sabía que me quedaría cicatriz y los demás se burlarían de mí.

—Peet...— pero el continuó como si no me hubiera oído.

—Entonces él me mostró sus brazos, tenía varias quemaduras como las mías. _Somos panaderos Peeta_ , dijo, _estas son tus primeras quemaduras y hablan de ti, de tu historia, de tu trabajo y no tienes que avergonzarte de ellas_ —suspira — Perdí esas quemaduras tras nuestros primeros juegos, ahora tengo otras heridas y cicatrices— y puedo ver como acaricia inconscientemente su pierna artificial.

—Yo...

— ¿Crees que a mí no me da miedo que me veas desnudo y no te guste lo que ves? ¡Dios, anoche estaba aterrado! no es fácil para mi dejar que me veas, que veas las señales de lo que me hicieron durante mi secuestro o mi pierna artificial, sin embargo, confiaba en que vieras en mí lo que yo veo en ti.

— ¿Y qué ves?— no puedo evitar preguntar.

— Veo a Katniss Everdeen, la chica de la que llevo enamorado desde el primer día de colegio, veo a una persona fuerte, valiente, inteligente, leal, alguien capaz de darlo todo por su familia…no me importan tus cicatrices Katniss, no las veo cuando te miro. Eres hermosa por ser quien eres, y esas cicatrices hablan de tu sufrimiento y determinación para proteger a aquellos a los que quieres.

— ¿Y qué quieres tú?— lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

— Yo solo te quiero a ti— me contesta dándome un fiero beso en la boca.

—Eso ya lo tienes.

— ¿Real?

— Real— contesto, perdiéndome en su mirada y su olor.

Un ruido en la cocina y la voz de Haymitch no saca de nuestro particular universo.

— ¡Chico! ¡Preciosa!, dejad de haceros arrumacos tortolitos y bajad aquí, que algunos queremos desayunar.

— ¡Prepárate tu propio desayuno viejo cascarrabias!— no puedo evitar rodar los ojos y contestar mientras Peeta trata de aguantarse la risa. Nos miramos a los ojos y soltamos una carcajada, es hora de reunir a nuestra pequeña familia y comenzar un nuevo día, el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas según Peeta.

Sé que no será fácil, ambos hemos estado rotos y aún nos estamos reconstruyendo. Sé que las pesadillas volverán y habrá momentos, más de los que me hace saber, en los que la mente de Peeta se pierda y tenga que agarrarse a una silla para aferrase a la realidad, pero también sé que mientras estemos juntos todo irá bien, porque al fin sé que esto que siento, esto que sentimos, es real.

¿Que les parece?, AleST, espero que te haya gustado. Anna Scheler, muchas gracias por encargarte del beteo de la historia, esto habría sido mucho más difícil sin tus consejos.

¿Tomatazos o reviews?


End file.
